BoYa : The Last Frost
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang seorang pemuda yang bernama Boboiboy yang harus berjuang untuk membeli makanan demi sang istri. namun naas, tragedi malah menimpa dirinya /" maafkan aku Yaya, perjuangan ku harus sampai disini,"/


**_Boboiboy © monsta_**

 ** _Story is mine_**

 ** _Warning : typo, alur berantakan, ooc, eyd ancur lebur, dll_**

 ** _Happy reading minna_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Angin badai berhembus dengan kerasnya,menantang setiap insan yang berada di luar ruangan. Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang menjadi saksi dari kebiadaban dunia yang tak akan berbelas kasih kepada orang yang lemah. Namun tak seperti itu keadaannya,karena dibalik kebiadaban dunia ada sekumpulan orang baik hati yang tengah berjuang keras dengan semangat yang tinggi. Ia adalah Boboiboy, pemuda yang hobinya selalu menggunakan jaket jingga dengan topi dino yang sedari dulu menjadi ciri khasnya. Pemuda yang selalu menebarkar senyum yang membuat setiap wanita langsung meleleh dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Namun, ia tak brengsek, karena ia hanya mencintai seorang gadis yang saat ini sudah menjadi istri sahnya. Ia adalah Yaya Yah, gadis berjilbab serba pink dengan segala kesederhanaan yang ia miliki. Dan saat ini, Yaya harus menghadapi penyakit yang sangat mematikan, yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Ia mengidap penyakit leukeumia sejak 2 bulan lalu. Kondisi Yaya yang tak memungkinkan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit serta rumah mereka yang berada di tengah hutan menjadi penghalang akan kesembuhan Yaya. Kadang Boboiboy selalu bertanya kepada Tuhan, kenapa Yaya harus mengidap penyakit mematikan itu. Dan andai ia bisa menukar jiwanya, maka akan ia lakukan demi sang istri tercinta.

" Boboiboy aku haus," ujar Yaya yang ini sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Boboiboy mengangguk dan segera menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan air. Ketika sedang menuangkan air dari teko ke dalam gelas, tiba tiba ia mendengar suara barang pecah.

PRANG!

" Yaya, ada apa?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil berjalan tergesa gesa menuju tempat Yaya. Pikiran Boboiboy sudah penuh dengan hal hal negative yang akan menimpa Yaya. Namun, ketika sedang berada di ambang pintu, ia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Yaya baik baik saja. Menyadari keberadaan sang suami, Yaya langsung gelagapan karenanya.

" Maafkan aku Boboiboy, tadi aku tak sengaja menyenggol vas ini ketika hendak bangun," jelas Yaya menyesal. Boboiboy langsung memasang senyumnya dan menghampiri Yaya, sementara gelas yang tadi ia bawa di simpan diatas meja.

" Tak perlu minta maaf. Kamu tak salah kok. Vas ini kan aku temukan ketika sedang mencari ikan disungai, jadi tak perlu merasa menyesal ya,"

Yaya kadang ingin sekali menangisi keadaan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia hanya tinggal berrdua bersama sang suami di tengah hutan. Bukan karena Boboiboy miskin, hanya kejadian 3 tahun lalu membuatnya pergi dari rumahnya dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal disini. Selain itu, kadang Yaya ingin sekali untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun ia berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya, mengingat sang suami pasti akan sangat sedih ketika tahu ia telah tiada duluan dengan cara yang konyol.

" Boboiboy, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan roti dan minum coklat panas," rengek Yaya kepada sang suami. Boboiboy mengkerutkan keningnya untuk berpikir, bagaimana caranya memberitahu Yaya bahwa persediaan makanan sudah habis.

" Yaya, bahan makanan kita sudah habis tadi pagi. Tapi jika kau ingin makan sekarang, aku akan kekota untuk membelinya," ujar Boboiboy ketika sudah berhasil merangkai kata kata yang pas. Yaya hanya menutup matanya, meredam semua kesedihan dan penderitaan yang ia alami belakangan ini. Namun, sekuat apapun ia berusaha, air matanya juga akhirnya jatuh. Boboiboy menunduk melihat keadaan sang istri.

" Aku tahu ini sangat berat untumu. Tapi…. Cobalah untuk mengerti. Aku mohon,"

Yaya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan sang suami, sedangkan Boboiboy menahan sakit di hatinya melihat reaksi Yaya.

" Tidak, ini tak berat. Selama kau bersamaku, aku akan selalu bahagia bersamamu Boboiboy, apapun keadaannya," Boboiboy tersenyum haru mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih Yaya, kau memang istri yang terbaik. Dan sekarang, aku akan ke kota untuk membeli bahan makanan untukmu sekarang juga," kata Boboiboy dengan tekad yang kuat. Yaya membulatkan mata mendengarnya.

" Tapi, diluar sedang badai salju. Kau bisa mati kedinginan jika keluar. Tetaplah bersamaku, Boboiboy. Tak apa aku lapar asal kau ada disampingku," bujuk Yaya. Boboiboy hanya mengulas senyum untuk meyakinkan sang istri.

" Kamu jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan cepat kembali membawa makanan dan coklat untukmu. Dan juga, mantel dan doa yang kau panjatkan kepada Tuhan untukku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk aku selamat sampai aku kembali lagi kesini. Jadi, jangan khawatir, ok?"

" Baiklah, tapi cepatlah kembali," ujar Yaya menyerah. Boboiboy kembali memasang senyumnya lalu mencium kening sang istri. Setelah itu, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat gantungan untuk membawa mantel jingga yang beberapa bulan yang lalu Yaya buatkan untuknya. Setelah itu, Boboiboy pamit dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara Yaya, berdoa untuk keselamatan sang suami.

" Semoga kau selamat sampai tujuan," batin Yaya berharap. Kemudian, Yaya kembali menggulung dirinya dalam selimut karena udara dingin mulai menerpanya.

Boboiboy harus tetap sadar, demi membeli makanan untuk sang istri yang sedang menunggunya di rumah. Tanpa alas kaki dan mantel yang sangat tipis, membuat hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang dengan mudah menerpa dirinya yang kini tengah lapar. Langkah demi langkah terasa sangat berat untuk pemuda seperti dirinya, namun ia sudah berjanji pada Yaya. Maka dari itu, ia harus bisa menepatinya.

Tak terasa, ia sudah sampai di pinggir kota. Lampu jalan berkerlap kerlip dengan indahnya, simfoni yang mengalun lembut serta bau makanan yang menggugah selera. Tanpa dikomando, sang pemuda langsung berlari kecil menuju salah satu toko roti yang kebetulan masih buka. Setelah sampai di depan pintu toko, Boboiboy menggosok tangannya guna menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi mati rasa. Setelah itu, ia membuka handle pintu dan masuk ke toko roti tersebut. Ketika masuk, ia di sambut ramah oleh seoramg pemuda berbadan gempal yang mempunyai tag nama 'Gopal'.

" Selamat datang di toko kami, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah. Boboiboy mengangguk dan memandang pemuda tersebut.

" Roti ukuran besar rasa coklat dan strawberry serta 2 termos coklat panas,"

" Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar," ujar pemuda itu lalu melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanannya. Sementara Boboiboy menunggu dengan sabar sambil sesekali memandang keluar jendela. 5 menit berselang, pesanan sudah siap. Boboiboy membayar pesanannya tersebut lalu pamit untuk pulang. Ia merasa sangat senang membayangkan Yaya akan memujinya dan memeluknya nanti.

Boboiboy berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Dengan perasaan yang gembira ia selalu tersenyum dan menyapa orang yang lewat. Namun naas, nasib baik tak berpihak kepadanya, karena sebuah mobil truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearahnya tanpa ia sadari.

Kejadiannya begitu sangat cepat, karena dengan biadap mobil itu menabrak tubuh kurus Boboiboy, hingga ia terpelanting 20 meter dari tempat semula. Salju yang bercampur dengan darah menjadi saksi dari kecelakaan ini. Sementara Boboiboy terbaring lemah, sang supir melarikan diri. Boboiboy hanya bisa pasrah sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit.

" Maafkan aku Yaya, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Perjuangan ku harus sampai disini." Dan pada akhirnya, manik hazel itu tertutup untuk selama lamanya, bersama dengan dinginnya udara yang terakhir.

Yaya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia merasa gelisah pada sang suami yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ketika sedang bergelut dengan pemikirannya, tiba tiba ada yang mengetok pintu diluar sana.

TOK TOK TOK

" Sebentar," ujar Yaya yang berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan tergopoh gopoh ia meraih handle pintu dan membukanya. Ketika melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung, ia kaget karena yang datang adalah Ying, sahabatnya ketika SMA.

" Yaya… hiks… suamimu…"

" Masuklah dulu kedalam, diluar udaranya sangat dingin,"ujar Yaya. Ying hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Yaya ke ruang tengah.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Yaya to the point.

" Boboiboy, dia kecelakaan karena ditabrak sebuah truk. Dan sekarang supirnya melarikan diri. Boboiboy sendiri sudah meninggal karena kehabisan darah dan… Yaya dengarkan aku dulu!" ujar Ying panic ketika melihat Yaya langsung berlari keluar rumah. Ia tak percaya sang suami telah meninggalkannya. Rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang serta hawa dingin tak ia hiraukan. Dengan perasaan kalut, ia terus berlari menuju kearah kota. Ketika sampai di pinggir jalan, ia melihat banyak orang yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Dengan perasaan hancur ia menghampirinya. Yaya memelototkan mata ketika ia sudah berhasil berada di bagian paling depan di kerumunan tersebut. Salju bercampur darah menjadi pemandangan yang menakutkan yang ia lihat. Ketika ia melihat kearah objek, ia menutup mulutnya. Tubuh Boboiboy terbujur kaku dengan beberapa bagian tubuh mulai membiru. Yaya langsung memeluk tubuh sang suami yang sekarang sudah tiada.

" Boboiboy, bangunlah….."

 _Mengapa terjadi, kepada diriku?_

" Boboiboy, aku mohon kepadamu, jangan tinggalkan aku,"

 _Aku tak percaya, kau telah tiada_

" Boboiboy, mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku? Apa kau tak menyayangiku lagi?"

 _Haruskah ku pergi, tinggalkan dunia_

" Boboiboy hanya satu keinginanku pada Tuhan. Aku ingin ketika di surga nanti kau dan aku bisa bersama seperti dahulu. Kita bisa bertemu dengan perasaan yang bahagia."

 _Agar aku dapat,berjumpa denganmu…_

Dan pada akhirnya, Yaya pun menyusul Boboiboy kealam sana. Tangan mereka berdua berpegangan erat, seolah tak mau dilepaskan. Kebiadaban dunia tak membuat mereka gentar, karena mereka yakin setiap masalah bisa dihadapi dengan perasaan yang bahagia, apapun keadaannya. Di kedinginan udara mereka yang terakhir, mereka bisa melepaskan segala ketakutan dan keresahan mereka ketika berada disini. Lambaian angin akan menjadi saksi dari perjuangan cinta mereka berdua.

 **Finish !**

 **Mind to RnR?**

tag


End file.
